Highschool Hell
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Misspelling on purpose... Kimiko's an outcast in highschool, but she has feelings for one of the most popular, most arrogant boys in the schhol. What's a poor girl to do? T for language. Keiko...!
1. Chapter 1

**Highschool Hell**

Kimiko wandered through the halls of her school looking bored as usual. She hated almost everyone in her school- her best friend, and practically sister, Keiko was the only up-side to going there. Her school had an obsession with doing things better than other schools. That included singing and sports and math and science and everything. Kids were only accepted into actual classes if they were super-human in those subjects. Kimiko was only average in everything, so she got put into the average person classes. Well, except for technology and battle tactics- she was advanced in both of those and was put in the advanced placement classes for those. She was also in the real serious gym and dance classes, because she was physically incredible. And lastly, Kimiko was in real chorus. She could carry a note- that was why. She had been trying to convince her teachers that she was good enough for it for months; she finally got accepted after entering a competition and placing second.

Kimiko walked slowly toward her gym class. She didn't particularly hate her gym class; she just hated the people in her class. Wuya, the most popular queen bee in the school. She ruled over all the other horrible prissy girls who only cared about how they looked and how skinny they were and how many boys they had slept with and who those boys were. Kimiko hated the lot of them. And then there were guys in her class like Raimundo Pedrosa… He was one of the most popular boys in the school and because of it he thought he could get any girl he ever wanted. He used to be a really cool kid, he and Kimiko had been best friends at one point. But then he went out with one of Wuya's best friends, Ashley, and he was never the same. He was so arrogant now. Just like Chase Young. THE most popular boy in the school. Girls followed him everywhere he went and they did whatever he asked. And he was always asking, abusing their feelings. The problem with all these popular kids was that they were really attractive! Raimundo was tanned to perfection, Chase was a muscular goth hottie, and Wuya was a beauty queen! Attractive, yet terrible people. Kimiko hoped to never be like that.

Kimiko wasn't popular- she was that girl everyone considered weird. Why? Because she was constantly listening to music, dressing differently, sketching in her notepads constantly, and was always talking and singing to herself. She was a loner and she was different, and therefore she was a loser. But as long as Kimiko had Keiko as her friend, she was perfectly fine with that.

Keiko wasn't in Kimiko's gym, but Keiko constantly talked about how she wished she was. Keiko had an immense crush on Raimundo, and she wanted desperately to see him in a swim suit. Keiko had a thing for exotic boys, and well, he was from Rio… Kimiko just wished she had a friend in that class…

Today was a free day; anybody could do whatever they wanted. Almost all of the girls were just walking around the gym, talking and doing nothing else. On free days, Kimiko liked to play basketball by herself. It made Wuya mad to see Kimiko getting looks from boys, and Kimiko loved making Wuya mad.

She threw the ball up and made the basket, letting it bounce back to her. She sat there and dribbled for a moment or two, and she noticed a few boys coming over to her. They included Chase Young, Raimundo Pedrosa, and Hannibal Roy. Oh, had she not mentioned him? Hannibal Roy's father was a billionaire from somewhere or another and he was popular because he was rich. He was always sunburnt to red, and had spiky black hair with silver streaks in it. His eyes were yellowy and all in all he looked freaky- if he weren't rich, nobody would like him.

"What do you all want?" Kimiko asked, bouncing the orange ball next to her neon pink shoes and highlighter yellow sock and lilac sock.

Hannibal grinned his ugly toothed smile and he asked mockingly, "Mind if we join ya?"

Kimiko narrowed her eyes at him and she hissed, "Piss off, asshole…"

Hannibal chuckled, Raimundo went 'hoooooo!' and Chase simply smirked. She hated it when they were together. Kimiko turned her back on them and threw the ball back into the basket- she made it again.

"Ever thought of playin' for the majors?" Hannibal asked satirically.

Kimiko glared back at him. Hannibal always did all the talking and all the mocking. He was genuinely a terrible person, sometimes Kimiko wondered if Raimundo stopped talking to them that he would be a normal kid again.

She spat and went back to throwing baskets. She knew Hannibal hated being ignored, that's why she purposely ignored him. He kept insulting her over and over, but Kimiko didn't so much as look at him.

She suddenly felt someone hit her back, or something. She fell forward and everyone laughed at her. Kimiko lifted her head and spit. Red. Crimson… Blood.

She spun her head around to glare at Hannibal and he only pointed and laughed when he saw she was bleeding. Kimiko got to her feet and pushed past Chase- she veered away from Hannibal and to his left so she wouldn't be tempted to punch him in the face. She went to the teacher and asked if she could go to the nurse. They gave her a pass and she walked through the halls with her nose, lip, and chin dripping blood down her face and neck.

The nurse gave her bandages, but Kimiko didn't actually put them on. She went to the bathroom and pressed paper towel to her face until the bleeding stopped. She wiped her face clean, and returned to gym.

Kimiko went ahead and returned to basketball. She saw her favorite boys playing with their friends in the next court over, and Kimiko stopped for a split second to gaze at one of them longingly. As his long black hair bounced with each step he took, Kimiko wished she didn't like him so much. Chase Young- one of the worst people she could ever like, and she was head over heels for him. She hated it. He was such an awful person, but she just found him so damn attractive!

She threw her ball as hard as she could at the backboard and it slammed into it, and was sent flying back and behind her. Kimiko hadn't told anyone about her crush- especially not Keiko. Keiko would just obsess over it and say it was cute and tell her to go after him.

But unlike Raimundo, Chase had always been a popular kid, and he had always been a jerk. There was no chance of him going back to being a great person. Kimiko would rather date Hannibal than date Chase any time soon. Sure, she thought he was hotter than hell, but that wasn't worth it.

Kimiko followed her ball back to where it had bounced and wandered back to her court. She kept throwing shots, making every single one after that bout of anger. At one point she noticed another ball roll over to her feet. She picked it up and lifted her gaze to see where it had come from. Seeing her crush run over to her, holding out his hands, and sweating gorgeously told her that he and his friends had lost it. She tossed it to him, and he caught it perfectly. He smiled a little as a sort of non-recognizable thank you and went back to his friends. He could never be genuinely kind to her and actually mean it, that wasn't how popularity worked. Popular kids weren't kind to non-populars or they'd become them themselves.

She understood how it worked. No matter how much she wanted him to be a good person, or to like her, it wasn't going to happen. Chase was at the top of the food chain and she was at the bottom.

After gym, Kimiko went and met up with Keiko for lunch. Keiko freaked over her new scabs, but Kimiko assured her that she just fell in gym and she'd be fine.

"So in English, Jack kept looking at me, and it was really annoying and he was being so creepy," Keiko was saying with her usual girlish giggle, "I think he has a crush on me or something, ya know? Whaddyou think Kim?"

Kimiko sighed. She knew for a fact that Jack only wanted to get close to Keiko because he had a huge crush on _her_, but she may as well go along with Keiko's ramblings. "Maybe," she said, "Depends, how was he looking at you?"

"He was, like, staring," she replied. The two of them always ate lunch outside in one of the courtyards- mostly because that was where Raimundo ate and Keiko had insisted they start eating there so she could watch him. Kimiko couldn't exactly say no…

The two got to their courtyard and they sat in the grass and leaned against the side of the school. Kimiko knew lots of kids came out here to smoke anything they could, sometimes even just the weeds in the grass, but she liked the atmosphere. It was quiet, for the most part… Currently girls were all giggling at Chase, Hannibal, and Raimundo as they ate. Keiko included, just…quieter.

Kimiko was eating in silence at first, but eventually she too glanced up to gaze in longing. It wasn't fair… Why did there have to be rings of who was cool and who wasn't?

Kimiko wasn't going to change to be accepted into a ring any time soon, though- she enjoyed wearing neon blue skirts and cosplay cat ears and brightly colored contacts to school. If no one else but Keiko liked it, tough.

"Isn't he somethin', Kim?" Keiko breathed beside her.

Kimiko looked at her, then at Raimundo and muttered, "Oh yeah…" Keiko hit her for saying it the way she did, but Kimiko just smiled and giggled to herself.

Kimiko stood up and said, "I'm gonna go throw this out, you want me to get yours?" Keiko handed her the garbage she had and Kimiko went inside to the garbage can. None were outside, but probably for good reason- bees liked trash.

"Speaking of bees…" Kimiko breathed as she saw Wuya strutting down the hall with several other girls. No doubt she was coming to flirt with her favorite boy toys again… Wuya and Hannibal had been dating for a while, they had broken up, been dating again, and broken up once more. Kimiko had a feeling they'd end up together again soon. Although she knew Wuya really had her eyes on Chase- she saw the way she looked at him; it was the same way she herself looked at him.

Kimiko went back to the courtyard and whispered to Keiko, "Sorry, but I'm allergic to bees… I'll see you after school, kay?"

Keiko knew what she meant instantly. They had a code for when someone they didn't like was coming their way. Bees were always Wuya. Keiko nodded to her friend and she said, "Watch that you don't get nipped or clawed…" Ashley. She must have been with Wuya and Kimiko just didn't see. Kimiko nodded and turned around on her heel. Just in time to nearly slam into Wuya.

Lucky for Kimiko, her shoes had soft fabric bottoms and she spun on her feet and around Kimiko- the movement looked like ballet dancing. All the girls stopped and stared at her like she was an absolute freak of nature, and so in response, Kimiko winked at them, stuck out her tongue, and kicked her foot up. They all gagged, glared, or snickered and scoffed.

"Wasn't tryin' to flirt with ya, egotistical bitches," she grumbled under her breath. Kimiko wandered over to her other favorite place to sit and do nothing- the art hallway. It was relatively close to the courtyard, and really close to her next class. Kimiko always waited there after eating.

She was sketching in her notebook again, at the moment it was of Chase posing dramatically in a wave of fire. She loved drawing him, his hair was so much fun to manipulate-plus he'd never actually see the drawings. She heard footsteps, and she glanced up just for a brief moment. She swallowed when she saw it was Chase and Raimundo. She quickly pulled her notepad against her breast and hid the drawing from sight.

Rai smiled meekly at her- trying to maintain that they were still sort of cool. Kimiko frowned at him and watched as they went into the bathroom. Kimiko thought about leaving, but she was so close to her next class…

She glanced at her drawing that she held so tightly- she had smudged it a little. A few moments later, they came back out. Raimundo whispered weakly, "Hey Kim…"

Kimiko scowled at him. "Fuck off," she snarled. Raimundo blinked and stopped where he was. Chase stopped a little ways behind him and further away from Kimiko.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked, looking mad.

Scowling, she replied, "Well let's see, the most recent would be allowing Hannibal Roy Assface to knock me down and then laughing with him when you saw I got hurt."

Raimundo's brow hardened into a firm line of anger and he growled, "Fine then. I hope you're happy being a nobody the rest of your life Kim." And he turned and stomped off.

Chase stayed and looked at her for a moment. Kimiko was still angry, so she asked him coldly, "What? You gonna insult me too?" He didn't say anything; he just turned and walked off. Kimiko immediately felt stupid for being mean to him- that may have been her only chance to ever actually talk to him and she just blew it.

Kimiko looked up and noticed a poster on the wall advertising the school's literary magazine. "Submit poetry or artwork" it said. She smiled- couldn't hurt… She took a form from the folder attached to the poster and began filling it out.

"Anonymous… Title… To Chase…" she muttered as she scrawled out her words on the form. She had a poem already prepared; now all that was left was for it to be published in the book. And for Chase to read it…

**Eeehhhh…! I came up with something weird…!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool Hell. Chapter Two.**

Keiko and Kimiko walked home together every day- Keiko was the only one, besides Raimundo, who actually knew who Kimiko's father was. Toshiro Tohomiko- famous and fabulously wealthy videogame tycoon. If she flashed a little of that money in school, she'd be the queen bee, but Kimiko didn't want that. She just wanted to be herself. Still, being rich had advantages- for instance, being able to afford the best in life.

The two went to her papa's summer cottage, which really was just a big house that Kimiko used during the school year so she wouldn't bring attention to herself.

After doing their homework, Kimiko took some money, locked up the house, and they went out to do a little bit of shopping. They first hit the music store, and Kimiko bought at least four CDs. Sure, CDs weren't cool anymore, but Kimiko liked having them in case anything happened to her computer files. Keiko bought tons of Spanish music, assuming Raimundo would like something like that. It was exotic like he was, and that's all Keiko cared about.

They then went to buy more clothes, and Kimiko bought some beautiful lilac heels with sparkling fake diamonds and glitter. Keiko bought a matching pair in pink. They were wandering for a little while when Keiko pointed out a dress that had golden swirls going down the sides and curling into the front to look like hands. Keiko told her to at least try it on, so Kimiko eventually gave up and did. The dress's bottom was long, lacey, and ruffled. The top was a tight fitting corset and it was solid black. The golden curls went down and faded into a beautiful swirling mess of black and gold at the bottom.

"Kim, it looks gorgeous on you!" Keiko squealed.

She looked at herself in the mirror and asked, "Okay, but when will I ever wear it…?"

"Prom! It's this year, after all!" Keiko offered happily.

"Well we gotta pick out a dress for you, too…" Kimiko said, going back into the changing room and taking off the dress. They agreed on looking for one for her, Keiko said she really wanted pink. So they looked for pink ball gowns and evening dresses and eventually came across a long, flowing, sparkling, shimmering one. Keiko adored it, and Kimiko smiled happily for her friend.

The two were walking with their bags when Kimiko noticed a certain familiar head of big red hair and she whispered to Keiko, "Look out, I see a queen bee buzzing about…" Keiko nodded and saw her instantly.

Wuya was with her friends once again, Ashley, Raimundo, Hannibal, Jessie (an American girl from Texas) and Chase. As usual… Plus the nameless dozens of girls who followed them all around wherever they went.

Wuya spotted them and she waltzed over and stopped in front of them. Keiko and Kimiko stopped and glared at her.

"Where'd you get those?" Wuya asked, pointing to their bags.

Kimiko spat, "Oh wow, I knew you couldn't do math, but I had no idea you couldn't read either." Wuya snarled behind her sharp white teeth.

"Since when could you afford those brands?" she asked darkly.

Keiko looked at Kimiko, but Kimiko shook her head- telling her not to tell her. Kimiko responded to Wuya, "My papa gave us a little money to spend is all… Not that it's really any of your business…"

And Kimiko began walking away, Keiko quickly followed, glancing back at Raimundo longingly. The two walked away for a little while before Kimiko finally asked if Keiko was hungry.

"Yeah, sure," she said, looking a little confused.

After they had sat and were each eating Udon and Lo Mein respectively, Keiko finally asked, "Kim, why can't we just tell her who your papa is? To rub that in her face- wouldn't that feel great?"

"Oh yeah," Kimiko replied, "I'd love to shove it in her face and show her that just because I'm different doesn't mean I'm a nobody… But that's not the kind of victory I want over her… I want something that will really irk her, and won't make me into one of them…"

Keiko groaned. "But if you're one of them, you could get me a date with Rai…" she sighed sorrowfully. Kimiko shook her head and continued eating.

She saw the group of popular kids walking toward them, and she let Keiko know so she could stare after Raimundo like always. And Keiko did… Kimiko glanced up at them to glare at Wuya and Hannibal, and she then looked back down when Raimundo went by- she hadn't the heart to tell Keiko she and Rai had gotten into a fight. Keiko would never forgive her…

Once they were done, they figured they may as well go home and get some sleep. Kimiko knew Keiko was dreaming of Raimundo- she talked in her sleep… It was wonderful… Listening to your friend moan and whimper in her sleep about the boy she liked. Kimiko sure hoped she didn't do that…

When she woke up the next day, Kimiko put on a pair of bright green leggings and a white skirt. She then put on a white, green, and pink ruffled tang top, along with a pair of tall white boots. Keiko said she liked the outfit, and she put on her new pink shoes, a pink shimmering shirt and gray-black shorts. After they ate, they walked to school.

Keiko had to go off to her classes and Kimiko to hers. Kimiko had gym every day; because it was the advanced class, but she didn't really enjoy it. She'd have to deal with Hannibal every day of every week until he graduated… She went through her normal morning classes, and Kimiko smiled a little when she walked into Battle Tactics- Chase was in that class, but none of his other friends were. He seemed so much less horrible when he didn't have Hannibal right by his side making snarky comments.

Kimiko sat at her desk and the teacher gave them a pop quiz. She was always prepared, and she always got perfect scores on the quizzes he tried to surprise them with. Kimiko was smart in this class… It was basically their school's way of creating military geniuses…

After quizzes he'd always let them do whatever while he graded, so Kimiko took out her iPod and began listening to music. She chose Malchik Gay by Tatu. She loved the song- it always made her think of Chase, even though the song wasn't actually about a guy like that… She didn't care… It fit her feelings so well…

She hummed softly to herself and bobbed her head in time to the tempo. After a little while, a teacher came to the room and asked if he could talk to her for a moment. She stepped out into the hall and he began asking her questions- about her poem of all things for the magazine!

"Are you sure you want it to be anonymous? Because sometimes students put it because they feel embarrassed and they regret it later an-"

"Trust me," she interrupted, "I want it to be anonymous…" After that, he backed off and left. Kimiko smiled happily and went back inside the room and sat back down at her desk.

The bell rang and Kimiko went to the door. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder- it was her teacher. He gave her the quiz, a big huge 100 on the top. She thanked him and walked out of the room.

Kimiko saw Chase walking off and she sighed sadly. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

Lunch came sooner than she had though. Of course, gym was first… And Hannibal picked at her as usual. Kimiko ignored him the entire time and ended up getting a baseball thrown into her arm- that'd leave a nice ugly bruise… And at lunch Keiko commented on it.

"I'll be fine Keiks," Kimiko assured her, "I'll just have to ice it when we go home…" Keiko was clearly still worried, but she wasn't going to argue with her.

Kimiko started playing one of her papa's newest game demos- he always had her test them to make sure they were good. This was his new idea- Goo Zombies… So far it seemed really good.

After a while, Kimiko left and went to draw like always. Kimiko was trying to think about the prom in a few months. Who would she ask? Would she ask anyone? Maybe she'd just go with Keiko… She scribbled away in her notebook and drew herself in her dress. She stopped after a little while and tore it out, crumpling it and tossing it across the hall. She didn't care if it was littering- wasn't that what they paid the janitors for?

When she and Keiko went home, Kimiko made sure to ice her bruise like she said she would while they did homework. They stayed home that night and watched TV. After that they went to bed. The rest of the week went by in pretty much the same way- Kimiko getting mocked or injured by Hannibal and having to deal with Wuya and going home to do homework or go shopping.

At school, kids were beginning to talk about prom, even though it wasn't for about two months… Kimiko hated that about her school- if you didn't get a date two months in advance, you wouldn't get one at all. She wanted to ask someone to go with her, but then again, she wanted to just go no matter what. Maybe she would just take Keiko…

Kimiko was sitting by herself and sketching again when footsteps approached her. She looked up and scowled when she saw it was Raimundo.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

He swallowed and said, "Hey, look, I'm just the messenger… Um…" He fidgeted a few times before finally saying, "Hannibal wanted me to ask if youwanted togo toprom withim …!" The last came out as one whole word, but Kimiko understood it perfectly. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You've got to be kidding," she responded, "This has to be a prank…"

Raimundo shook his head no. "He really likes you. He wants you to go with him. He said he wouldn't take no for an answer," Rai said quickly and nervously.

Kimiko stared in horror- just the thought of going with that… UGH! She wanted to vomit. She looked up at him and she hissed, "Then tell him he'll have to accept an answer of 'Fuck off'…" Raimundo swallowed and nodded before walking away. Kimiko could hardly believe it- COULDN'T believe it! Hannibal liked her? Disgusting! "Well, that explains why he's always such an ass to me," she mumbled, thinking on it. He hid his feelings under shouting and mocking… Just like TV…

Keiko was gonna love this… During lunch, Kimiko whispered it to Keiko and Keiko nearly choked on her food. Kimiko saw Raimundo heading outside, he was finally coming to tell Hannibal her answer, and Kimiko instantly got to her feet. She squeaked to Keiko, "I gotta go." And she hurried into the building.

As soon as she turned the corner, Kimiko heard Hannibal's distinct voice shouting "WHAT" and she basically began running down the hallway to get as far away from him as possible. She stopped at the grade level office and figured going in would keep her safe.

She hopped inside, fell into a chair, and when asked why she was there, she lied and said she ran a mile in gym and needed a rest. Kimiko knew Hannibal would be getting revenge on her somehow- she just wanted to delay that revenge as long as possible.

Kimiko avoided him the entire rest of the day. And the next day in school she tried her hardest to avoid him. But after gym, when she was heading to the lockers, he stopped her.

"Look," he started roughly, "I don't know if you understand me. I won't take no for an answer. You're going to prom with me. That's final."

"First time I received your offer, it didn't come from you, and I said no," Kimiko spat back angrily.

Hannibal blinked. "Chase didn't ask you for me?"

"What?" Kimiko asked, looking confused.

"I told him to ask you during battle tactics three days before I had Raimundo ask you… He never did…?" he asked, looking at her.

Kimiko was about to respond when she snapped herself out of it and she realized who she was talking to. She growled, "Why am I even talking to you about all this? My answer is no, I'm not going with you…"

"No. You are. I won't take no for an answer. Whatever I want, I get. And right now, I want you…" he hissed darkly at her.

Kimiko pushed his hand out of the way and she went into the locker room. She changed quickly and rushed out of the locker room and down the hall. She heard footsteps following after her, so she started walking faster.

A hand landed on her shoulder and a soft voice said, "Hey, um…"

Kimiko spun around to glare at who was following her, but her gaze faded and her face went beat red when she saw it was Chase. He smiled a little at her and Kimiko tried to stop herself from babbling out random crap.

"Look," he said gently, "I know Hannibal's not the nicest guy…" Kimiko felt her face fall when she heard the name. Chase smiled a little more and said, "Who am I kidding, he's an ass…" Kimiko blushed a deep red when he said that- did he know how he affected her? GAH! "But… He really does like you…" he continued, "I know he yells a lot, but he didn't know how else to get you to pay attention to him… So… he really wants you…"

Kimiko swallowed and looked down before whispering, "He asked you to come and talk to me, didn't he…?"

"Not exactly asking…" he said. Kimiko blinked- had Hannibal yelled at him for forgetting to ask her?

Kimiko felt her cheeks heating up again, and she finally had to get away. She said quickly, "Tell him my answer is no. Just like the first two times. If he really wanted to date me, maybe he should have been a little nicer to me…" She then turned and hurried away from Chase.

This sucked! Chase finally talks to her and it's only to help that ass, Hannibal! Why did life hate her so much? WHY?


	3. Chapter 3

**Apparently fanfic didn't like when I had an entire sentence fused into one word… Sorry about that… **

**Highschool Hell. Chapter 3.**

Kimiko was heading to the courtyard with Keiko for lunch, it had been a day since she rejected Hannibal for the third time, and Kimiko was still trying to process it all. She had eaten with Keiko for a little while before going to throw out the trash. Keiko ran out after her and she immediately began spewing random words at her.

"I thought you said you weren't going with Hannibal to prom!" she whispered.

Kimiko blinked. "I'm not," she responded.

"That's not what he's telling them out there…!" Keiko said, pointing. Kimiko scowled- this had to stop.

She came out and stomped over to where he was sitting with the others. He grinned. "There's the lucky lady now!" he said happily.

Kimiko was about to scream at him all sorts of horrible profanities, when she found his arm around her waist and his lips crashing into hers. Eyes wide, Kimiko slapped him across the face.

She spit in disgust and she snapped, "What the FUCK is wrong with you? I said I'm not going to prom with you! Stop telling all your friends that I am!"

Hannibal was staring at her for a moment, but slowly his gaze turned into a hardened icy stare as she yelled. After she had made her point clear, and Kimiko had seen that all the kids with Hannibal were staring at her, she turned and walked away.

She didn't wait in her normal hallway, that was too close to him. Every part of the school was. Kimiko went to the nurse and signed out. She texted Keiko and told her she'd meet her back at the house later and Kimiko went ahead and watched any movies she wanted to.

Keiko came back later and offered up the idea that they go get ice cream or something, anything to calm Kimiko down. Kimiko said that it would be nice and they went out. They went to a really old parlor in the mall that had been there for years and Kimiko watched people walk by as she ate.

"Look, that girl has the same earrings as me," Keiko said, pointing a little at a girl with big, black hair. Kimiko smiled.

"Maybe she shops at the same stores as you…?" she offered.

"That bitch," Keiko muttered before actually biting into her ice cream. Kimiko laughed at her friend.

The two saw the popular kids walking around again- probably spending some of Hannibal's father's money… Kimiko noticed that Wuya was glaring daggers at her right from the beginning- apparently she had heard that her ex-boyfriend had asked her out…

Kimiko glared back at her and flipped her the bird. Wuya looked ready to explode she was so angry. Kimiko only laughed. Keiko was gazing at Raimundo as usual, so Kimiko decided to be funny and mess with her friend.

Leaning next to her, Kimiko whispered in a mock moan, "Imagine the rippling pectorals hiding under that shirt…" Keiko turned beat red, squeaked, and punched her as hard as she could in the arm.

"Shuddup shuddup shuddup!" she squealed, beating her friend's arm like a drum. Kimiko smiled and laughed.

"I was only messin' with ya, sheesh!" she said happily. After Keiko finally calmed down, Kimiko noticed the group of kids were remaining where they could see. It was really weird…

Kimiko saw Hannibal repeatedly glance over in her direction and it was starting to piss her off. She glanced to her left and right and smirked when she saw a familiar boy with spiky red hair.

"Hey Jack!" she said happily. Jack Spicer, an inhumanly pale boy with red hair and red eyes, whom she knew from her tech class only because he was the top student and he had a huge crush on her. He froze when she said hi to him, and she saw him visibly blush.

"H-hi K-Kimiko," he stuttered excitedly. Keiko was staring at Kimiko in horror as she wondered just what her friend was planning.

Kimiko grinned. "Jack, I was just wondering…" she began with a convincingly innocent smile, "Do you have a date to the prom yet…?" Keiko's jaw literally fell to the floor when she heard that.

Practically glowing red, Jack replied, "N-not yet…"

"Wanna go with me?' Kimiko asked with a big smile.

Jack, who knew everything that happened in the school even though none of it happened to him, quickly asked, "But I heard that Hannibal was taking you…?"

Kimiko frowned and said, "I can't stand him, that must only be a stupid rumor." After clearing that, Kimiko asked again with her smile, "So, whaddyou say?"

Jack smiled ecstatically and he said much too loudly, "YEAH! Of course I'll go with you!" Kimiko glanced for a split second at Hannibal and she saw him stand up at his table- he looked PISSED.

"Awesome," Kimiko said with a smile, "Try and find something black and gold to wear, okay? Keiko and I picked out my dress already…"

Walking away, blushing a deep magenta, Jack replied, "I will…! Thank you Kimiko!" And he turned around and started jumping up and down and fist pumping and being generally too happy.

Kimiko came to Keiko and sat next to her. Keiko asked with her mouth agape, "What. The. Fuck. Was. That?"

Grinning, Kimiko replied, "I figured Jack would want to go with someone who knows how to have a good time…"

Keiko narrowed her eyes and she whispered, "Don't fuck with me, Kim. You only asked him to piss off Hannibal…"

Kimiko smirked and said, "Maybe just a little…" Keiko grinned at her evil minded friend and they left the mall to go home. When they walked by the popular kids, Kimiko purposely ignored Hannibal and acted as if he wasn't even there. She knew that would bother him. Exactly why she did it, though…

The next day at school, all the kids were talking about how Kimiko, Hannibal's supposed date to the prom, was actually going with Jack Spicer. It was amusing, like a reporting website- trying to get the scoop and spread it faster than anyone else. She saw Jack practically glowing with pride in Tech class, and he at one point hugged her. He let go quickly, though, because he was still nervous around her. Kimiko didn't particularly mind the talking, but when kids were suggesting that she was only doing it for attention, then she got angry. Kids were whispering right next to her in Battle Tactics, like she couldn't hear them five feet away!

"She's probably just trying to make Hannibal jealous… I heard she BEGGED him to take her to the prom in the first place… He probably said yes out of pity…" Kimiko broke her pencil in half when she heard that comment from the kids next to her.

Flipping her head to the side to glower at them, Kimiko spat, "Look, if you're gonna talk about me behind my back, then make sure I can't fucking hear you." The teacher scolded her for her coarse language, but Kimiko ignored it. Kids kept whispering, and it was making her crazy.

Jumping to her feet, and getting every single person in the room to stare at her in shock, Kimiko shouted angrily, "Hannibal asked me! Three fucking times! I told him no! There's the truth, now take that instead of all these goddamn rumors!" And with that friendly note, she stormed out of class and went to go and calm down.

She sat in the courtyard, drawing incredibly darkly into her sketchbook. Erasing was physically not possible when she was like this- every stroke was permanent. If she didn't like something, she'd rip out the page and throw it away. She was sitting and grumbling angrily when the door next to her opened with a squeak.

Chase was there, and he said softly, "The professor wanted me to come get you…"

She swallowed and looked away from him as fast as she could. She replied with one quick word, "No."

Her voice sounded shaky, like she was going to break down into tears at any moment. Kimiko hoped Chase wouldn't notice that she was so angry she really was going to…

"Look, he asked if anyone would bring you back, and I volunteered… If I don't come back with you, he'll have a fit…" he said calmly, stepping forward.

Swallowing back tears, Kimiko responded, "I don't care. He can be angry all he wants… I'm not going back."

She saw his foot move closer to her and she heard him say, "You'll get detention for skipping…"

"You think I care?" she spat back, but as soon as she did, Kimiko wished she hadn't. This was Chase she was talking to! She needed to at least be civilized. No swearing like a sailor.

He was quiet for a moment before he said, "You just seemed like one of those kids who only cares about their grades…"

She spun her head to glare daggers at him- she didn't care how much she liked him- she wasn't going to sit there and take this. She spat at him, "So to you I'm just some fucking nerd you can walk all over and treat like shit? Is that it? I'm lower than dirt to you and all you're fucking friends…" Now she knew she was crying. Kimiko quickly swiped her sleeve at her eyes to keep those tears off her cheeks. She glared away from Chase again, choosing the grass as her victim.

Chase remained silent for a little while when he finally spoke, all he said was, "I'll just tell him I couldn't find you…" And then the door squeaked shut and Kimiko was left alone to sob into her shirt's sleeves. She stayed there until Keiko showed up. And when Keiko showed up, the popular kids showed up. She didn't even look up for them…

"Kim, I heard about what happened," she whispered, rubbing Kimiko on the shoulder, "Wanna talk about it…?"

Glaring directly at Hannibal for causing all this shit, Kimiko whispered, "No." Keiko left it at that and she ate in silence with her friend. Keiko knew Kimiko didn't want to talk, but at one point she did have to break the silence.

"Jack said he picked out his tux… He wanted me to tell you that," she said softly.

Blinking a few times, Kimiko looked at her in confusion. Then it came back to her and she remembered that she and Jack were going to prom together. Kimiko nodded once and rested her chin back upon her arms.

"It's black… And the ascot he bought with it is gold…" she said softly.

Kimiko smiled. Ascot. She loved that word- so fancy for something that was basically just a cloth you tuck into the top of your shirt. She loved it.

She finally calmed down enough to go to the rest of her classes, but Kimiko didn't do any more talking for the rest of the day. Everyone in school was now treating her like a diseased fish, but honestly, she liked the space. Elbow room wasn't a problem when everyone knew you exploded in class.

A few more days went by, and Kimiko was happy once it was Friday. She loved Fridays- she got to go home that night. In her English class, Kimiko was handed her copy of the literary magazine- it took two weeks to publish, but she was happy to find her poem inside. She hoped the one it was addressed to did, too…

_To Chase_

_ I suppose it's a crime to watch you when you walk by_

_ I suppose it's illegal to want to take you home with me and never let you go_

_ And I suppose you don't even realize_

_ But I've never been so mad for anyone before_

_ I suppose this changes the way you see me, but_

_ I'd really just like if you'd actually see me first…_

It wasn't deep, it wasn't even clever, but it was her poem. And she was finally able to confess in a setting that wouldn't put her in the spotlight. Kimiko felt pretty damn good after she read that, and she grinned when she read down at the bottom –Anonymous. Ha!

During lunch in the courtyard, all the girls were whispering about the poem addressed to Chase. When he finally showed up, they all asked him about it. He silenced them by simply saying, "I read it… I'd really love to know who wrote it though…" And immediately all the girls started saying they wrote it for him because they loved him so very much. Kimiko snickered under her breath and Keiko gave her a funny look afterwards.

On the way home, when Kimiko told her exactly who wrote that poem for Chase, well, Keiko was shrieking.

"Oh, Kim! That's so romantic! Why didn't you tell me you liked him?" she squealed excitedly.

Replying softly, Kimiko whispered, "Because I knew this would be how you'd react…"

Keiko quickly said, "Kim, you've got to go out with him! You'd be the most adorable couple ever! You're both perfect for each other!"

"No, Keiks, we're not," Kimiko said, "I'm not like him… He's popular, rich, attractive…" Kimiko's voice had faded for a moment before she continued, "And he's a horrible person who only cares about himself… He doesn't think of me as anyone…"

"Aw, c'mon Kim! I'm sure that's not-!" Keiko had begun to argue, but Kimiko cut across her.

"He and I talked today… He thinks I'm a nerd… He thinks all I care about is bookwork… He sees me as dirt…" she whispered. Kimiko felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she managed to say, "It's never gonna happen, Keiko…"

Keiko swallowed and fell silent and into step with her sad friend as they walked back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drew about 16 images using Microsoft Paint for a project… Took hours… And all of my free school time… But it should turn out pretty well… I think… Maybe…? I dunno… Oh, guess what- I'm sick! YAY! Can't breathe out of my nose, throat is dry, burning, and I can't stop coughing. And no medicine is helping yet… YAY! Occasionally I've been getting ear aches, as well… And my ears start ringing… And then I think I'm hearing things… And people look at me funny when I'm glancing frantically around the room, like "Where the hell is that phone?". It's actually pretty humorous…**

**Highschool Hell. Chapter Four. **

Kimiko had been sitting with Keiko outside the school for a little while. Keiko was desperate to ask Raimundo out- either to the prom or just in general. Kimiko finally agreed to wait with her for moral support, and wait they did. Raimundo finally came out of the building at ten to four, but when he came out he had his friends and the girls who followed him around with him. Kimiko groaned and looked away when she saw Hannibal and Wuya. The two of them were cuddling as they walked- looked like they were back together, just as she had thought. Keiko jumped to her feet and ran to Raimundo. She asked if she could talk to him alone for just a moment, at first Kimiko thought he was going to flat out say no, but he agreed.

She sat on the brick half wall, swinging her feet, and Kimiko watched Chase out of the corner of her eye. Girls were still trying to convince him that they had written the poem in the magazine, but he was basically ignoring them. He was watching after Raimundo, waiting for him to come back. Kimiko swallowed and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as she gazed at him. With so many girls staring at him, did Chase ever get that feeling that he was being watched?

Kimiko started singing to herself. "I always feel like… somebody's watching me… Tell me who is watching…" she sang softly, swinging her feet and nodding her head a little. She noticed a couple of the girls were looking at her funny, so she sang louder. She wasn't going to conform because they found her behavior odd- that was who she was, bitches; deal with it.

Keiko came back, and she looked like she was going to start bawling at any moment. Kimiko jumped to her feet and she knew instantly what happened- he had said no. Kimiko ran to her friend's side and quickly took out a tissue for her. Keiko was choking on her tears and her gasps for air, but Kimiko continued to rub her back comfortingly and wipe away those tears. She knew the others had gone now- why would they stick around?

"It's alright Keiko," she said gently, "You're too good for him anyway…" Keiko didn't smile or giggle at that, not that Kimiko had expected her to, and she kept sobbing. Kimiko walked her home, and Keiko immediately began watching her 'sad time cheer me up' movies.

Sighing, Kimiko baked cookies for her friend in the hopes that she'd be okay. They were lucky it was the weekend… Keiko would need all the time she could to get over this… Sure, they had been heading home for a while, but after Keiko had heard about Kimiko's determination with her crush- she wanted to go back and ask Raimundo… Kimiko wished she hadn't…

Kimiko gave her the cookies and went online to do whatever… After a long while, she looked back at Keiko and found her fast asleep. Keiko always did fall asleep after she cried… It just made Kimiko smile to see her so peaceful.

Sitting on her chair, Kimiko watched the rest of Keiko's current movie and then turned it off. The doorbell rang as soon she had done so, and Kimiko muttered to herself, "That's odd…"

She peered through the peep hole and Kimiko saw black hair. That was all she could see- whoever was at the door was too close to the door. She opened the door and blinked a couple of times when she saw a pizza boy. He asked if this address was where some guy named Tony lived. Kimiko told him no and said he must have had the wrong address. The boy stood there for a little while, just staring and not doing anything.

"Hello…?" she said, waving a hand in front of his face.

He blinked, and the boy said, "Sorry, I got distracted… You have a really nice figure…" Kimiko blushed and quickly shut the door- no pedophiles entering her house today, thank you! He looked to be at least eighteen- she was only sixteen…!

"No thank you!" she whispered before walking off and back to Keiko. Her friend finally woke up when it was time for dinner, and they pretty much just went to bed after that. It was pretty uncomfortable in the hose when Keiko was so sad…

The next morning, Kimiko made sure to wear a cosplay outfit. She chose a full-body suit made of black-ish blue leather and she put on cat ears. Keiko only shook her head when she saw what her friend was wearing. Still not in her normal cheery mood… Dang…

The two of them went out later- Kimiko wanted to go shopping for new eye liner- hers was out. She didn't wear it too often, but Kimiko did enjoy writing all over the bathroom mirror in it. People gave Kimiko a mix of looks, ranging from aroused to terrified. She didn't care; she smirked when people gave her dirty looks, and when one woman asked if she was a stripper, Kimiko decided to be a smart ass.

"No, I'm a Hooker. I come from Hook's cove in New York City. But don't tell the cops that, or I'll get deported back there," she said with a completely serious-dumb-boob for brains- girlish giggle. The woman looked disgusted and she ran off. Kimiko just laughed to herself.

After buying her make-up, Kimiko and Keiko got pretzels. Kimiko was drinking her water when the two heard a voice behind them say, "Nice ass."

Turning her head, Kimiko scowled when she saw it was Hannibal. Strangely enough, he was alone. That wasn't like him… But, whether he had friends or not, Kimiko still hated him.

"Thanks, I wanted to match your personality," she spat darkly. Keiko glanced between the two of them worriedly.

Hannibal frowned and asked, "So instead of going to prom with the most popular guy in school, you decide to go with some no-named loser that nobody likes?"

Kimiko stopped, turned around, and she snapped, pointing right in his face, "His name is Jack, you egotistical asshole! And he's not a loser! He's a nice kid- something you'll never be…!"

Standing there, glaring into his red and yellow eyes, Kimiko honestly felt tempted to hit him. She got that chance because as soon as she had stopped yelling, Hannibal was kissing her again. She smacked him as hard as she could across his sunburned face, and her hand left a nice, dark mark. Scowling at him, Kimiko immediately shouted, "Why?"

He smiled and said simply, "I like girls with attitude…" She hit him again, turned, and stormed off; Keiko scurrying after her.

Once they were out of Hannibal's earshot, Kimiko growled, "Fucking asshole thinks he can screw with me…" She exhaled angrily and continued stomping away.

"He's really weird Kim…" Keiko whispered, "He makes you mad enough to yell at him and hurt him, but he seems to like it when you get that way… I don't get it…"

Kimiko sat in a chair outside a random shop and she gripped the arms tightly. "He's just one of those guys, Keiks," she said in a voice so soft it was spine-chilling. She was boiling with rage underneath her calm demeanor. Kimiko was good at that- hiding rage; obsessive infatuation and embarrassment, not so much… Of course, she could let her rage out when she wanted to… As she just had… on Hannibal's face…

**More later… When I feel up to it…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Highschool Hell. Chapter 5. Still sick… Almost an entire week now… Still sick… FROWNY FACE.**

Kimiko and Keiko had gone home that day after their trip to the mall. Kimiko kept saying she needed to brush her teeth and get Hannibal's taste out of her mouth. Keiko had laughed at that- Kimiko was just happy to make her laugh. A happy Keiko is much better to be around than a sad Keiko.

The two were enjoying time sitting outside in the park before going home. It was Saturday after all… They were currently discussing things amongst each other.

"So why do you think he likes you so much?" Keiko asked, leaning back on her hands.

Groaning, Kimiko responded, "I dunno… Maybe because I'm different…"

"Isn't that why you want people to fall for you, though…? Being who you are?" asked Keiko, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, yeah, but he's a horrible person… Why would I want him to fall for me…? Why would anyone?" Kimiko asked.

Keiko giggled in response. "Well he likes you for you, so maybe he isn't _all bad_?" she offered up the idea.

Kimiko scoffed, "Doubt it." And she rolled her eyes.

The two sat for a little while longer when geese started pestering them- they decided to head home.

The next morning the two spent doing homework. They wanted to get it done, but they still wanted the rest of the day to themselves. Keiko's teacher had given her a project, so that took the two of them until noon to finish. Afterwards they went out to lunch. The rest of their Sunday was pretty uneventful. No run-ins with Hannibal made for a dull day.

On Monday, Kimiko went to her tech class where she and Jack were partnered up for an in-class project. He seemed overly excited by the idea- other kids were snickering about it, and that made Kimiko less keen. She didn't want to explode in school again… Jack was an awesome partner, though- he was a super genius when it came to computers and building mechanical things. She hardly had to do a thing!

She went to battle tactics after and was incredibly happy to find that half her class had skipped. The teacher never made them do anything when this many kids were missing. She counted how many of them there were- four. Chase was included in that number, along with herself- so there were only two other kids…

Her professor seemed annoyed that everyone was gone, but just like Kimiko predicted, he didn't make any of them do anything. She sat and doodled in her notebook again. The two other kids were good friends with each other- they were both two preppy cheerleaders. Each had their eyes on Chase as well as over half the girl population in the school. Kimiko didn't particularly like them- they weren't particularly smart in any way… She didn't really know how they got into this advanced class.

She watched them giggle at Chase, even though he wasn't doing anything interesting, and Kimiko was very tempted to gag audibly- just to see how they reacted. She glanced at Chase, and he instantly looked up and at her. She blushed and looked away as fast as she could; making eye contact was always embarrassing for her… Especially like that.

The two girls continued to giggle throughout the class period, and Kimiko felt like the sound would constantly loop in her head. Like a really annoying song… Only their voices…

She went to gym afterwards and was happy to find that her class was starting the swimming unit the next day. She enjoyed swimming, even though none of the other girls did- they said it messed up their hair and make-up. Sure, they all wanted to wear bikinis that were way off dress code and show off for the boys, but none of the girls actually went in the water. (More than their feet) Kimiko didn't really want to admit, but she loved gazing at Chase shirtless- he _was_ incredibly muscular, after all, and she _was_ the only girl who got in the water to continuously see him.

But for today in gym Kimiko played soccer with the wall. She knew Raimundo loved soccer, and she knew that she had the only soccer ball- it was making her smirk just thinking about how badly he probably wanted to play. He actually came up to her and asked if there were any more balls- she told him she didn't know. He had left to go look and she saw him coming back later.

"There's none left…" he said quietly. Kimiko stopped the ball under her foot and turned to look at him, kicking it up into her hands.

"Sorry to hear that," she said, hiding her joy at his unhappiness.

Raimundo coughed once before asking, "Um… C-could I play against you…?"

She looked at the ball, rolling it over a few times in her hand, before she asked, "One on one?"

"Well, um… Could Hann an' Chase join…?" he asked, looking very nervous. Kimiko's eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance at the request and he stepped back once-he knew she wouldn't be happy to hear that.

Glancing at the two, Kimiko figured her best bet would be to say no and keep the ball all to herself… "Oh, alright, fine," she said. Wait, why had she agreed to that? She thought for a moment- she was sure she was going to say no… Maybe her brain and her mouth had stopped speaking to each other and now her mouth was going off on its own. Raimundo smiled happily and went to go tell his friends.

The three boys began kicking the ball around with Kimiko, she got put on a team with Raimundo because, according only to Hannibal, that she'd need all the help she could get. She purposely stole the ball from him every time she could. Kimiko got past Chase about three times, going for their false goals. (They had no real goal nets, so they set a blue line as where their 'goal' area would count) The first two times she got goals, the last time however, Chase had jumped toward her and his hair had blown into her face, not only blocking her vision, but causing her to get dizzy from the delicious smell of his silky black hair. She tried to keep going, but her speed drastically slowed, and her direction went haywire. She ran directly into her fellow soccer player.

The two fell to the ground, and Kimiko's head hit the hard gym floor. She was partially on top of Chase when it hit, so it didn't make as big of a hit as it would have, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She instantly grabbed her head and tried to ease the pain by cradling it. She rolled off of Chase, holding her head and rubbing the now swelling impact spot. She had her eyes closed tightly, but she could still hear. She heard people laughing, people gasping, and she heard footsteps and squeaky sneakers.

"Are you alright?" she heard several voices ask at once. She felt hands on her shoulders and someone trying to help her sit up. She yelped in pain, the sitting up made her head hurt worse than it already was, and she fell into whoever was right beside her. She heard her teacher saying that she needed to go to the nurse, but her head hurt so bad she wasn't sure she could walk there.

"How is she…?" someone asked- a guy by the depth of his tones… Kimiko tried to open her eyes to see, but everything was blurry. She felt a hand on top of hers, where her bruise was now forming, and it slid her hand off for a moment. She tried to pull her hand back, but she felt the hand rubbing where her head really hurt.

"She's got one heck of a swollen bruise here," came a voice right beside her ear.

"Walk her to the nurse, Chase," the teacher said, "Hannibal, you help him. She might not be able to walk very easy…"

She felt two pairs of arms help her stand- Kimiko didn't know which was Hannibal, so she didn't know which to push away. Then again, would she be able _to_ push him away if she tried? She doubted it. Kimiko felt dizzy as soon as she was standing and her head flopped to rest on the shoulder of whoever was to her right. She felt hair go into her ear and then she lost consciousness.

Kimiko woke up in the nurse's office later that day, with Keiko right by her side, holding her hand tightly. She heard the nurse telling someone if they weren't friend or family they had to leave.

"What up Keiks…?" Kimiko asked with some difficulty- everything still felt foggy and her head still hurt like crazy.

"Kim!" Keiko squeaked, and as soon as she spoke, people rushed over to Kimiko's side. She saw Chase and Hannibal both there, and to her surprise they both looked profoundly worried. Maybe Hannibal would be… he did supposedly enjoy sucking her face… Of course, he wouldn't be willing to show his feelings so openly…. Yet here he was…

She smiled up at her…_friends_… And she asked, "So what's the damage?"

Keiko responded, "Well you've got a concussion, and a bump about the size of an egg on your head… But overall I think you're not too bad…"

The nurse said from behind her, "You should have gotten a much worse concussion, or even fractured your skull on that floor… You were lucky…"

Kimiko smiled a little and said, "No, I got clumsy… I landed on Chase first and then fell onto the floor from there…" She looked at her crush and said, "Thanks for braking my fall, mister popular…" She tried making it sound funny so the fact that she was blushing would be ignored. Keiko grinned like the troll face, but Kimiko ignored her.

Chase smiled a little in response and said, "I'm glad I could help…" Kimiko immediately noticed he had a bruise on his arm and another one on the side of his head, but his bruises weren't swollen. She reached up and touched her head, and felt a wonderfully sore lump. It was about as wide as her palm.

Kimiko glanced at Hannibal and noticed that he looked really frightened. Was he really that worried? She decided to mess with him. She smiled and asked, "Worried about me, Hanny?"

She saw his already red face darken around the cheeks and he quickly stood up and turned away from her, replying by saying, "No." Kimiko grinned. Maybe she should hurt herself in a public place so people could see their king was obsessed with a nobody. It would kill his reputation!

Keiko was looking at Hannibal for a moment before she spoke. "Chase, could you stay with Kimiko for a sec? She likes to have someone hold her hand…" She then added in at the end, "Call of nature…"

The girl smirked at her friend, winking once, before walking slowly to the bathroom. Chase sat next to Kimiko and took hold of her hand. Kimiko tried her hardest not to blush, but with his warm skin wrapped around her hand, it was difficult. His hand was firm, but it wasn't rough or calloused- it kinda felt like the hand that had been rubbing her head when she first got hurt in gym. Kimiko saw Hannibal glancing at her over his shoulder, but she was too happy with where she was now to care. Chase was holding her hand, after all…

Keiko came back out of the bathroom, but she didn't return to her post at Kimiko's side. She walked over and began talking to the nurse. Kimiko got to lay with Chase holding her hand until her father came. He had been notified by the school and immediately he took his private jet from his factory to get her.

He came to see her, and because it was her father, Chase let him sit beside her- letting go of her hand and getting up. She was told to stay home for two days.

"What about homework?" Kimiko asked as her pap helped her sit up and hang her feet off the edge of the bed.

Chase commented, "I'm in her battle tactics, I'll bring her any homework we get there…"

Kimiko blushed a deep pink at his offer. Keiko quickly added in, "We could text Jack and ask him to bring her Tech class homework…"

"We're doing a project," Kimiko said, "It won't really help if I'm not there…"

The nurse thought and said, "Chase can take him whatever you make for the project when he brings you your work. Would that be alright?"

Chase said he didn't have a problem with that, but Kimiko didn't really think she'd be able to get anything done without Jack. Of course, she wouldn't mind getting to see Chase at her house for two nights….

As they walked to the car to go home, Keiko whispered to Kimiko, "Maybe Chase'll give you some TLC…. And by TLC, I mean some lovin'…"

Kimiko responded with a sad smile, "Keiko, that sort of thing doesn't happen in real life… Only in stories…"

**You people following me on YouTube are vicious…! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for my lack or presence in forms other than reviews… Final exams are coming up… Been busy with homework, projects, review, last minute quizzes… That sort of thing… It's been a crazy week for me…! I'm going to enjoy summer, this I know. **

**Highschool Hell. Chapter 6.**

Kimiko had an icepack on her head; she had it there all day long. It was pouring outside- actually, it was like a hurricane! The rain was coming down in buckets and it didn't show any signs of stopping. She was glad she was inside; Keiko probably wasn't enjoying walking home in this mess… She was already about fifteen minutes late.

The doorbell rang, and Kimiko found that weird- Keiko had a key. She got up, holding the ice pack, and walked to the door. She opened it and found Keiko, Jack, and Chase standing in the rain. She let them in immediately. Apparently Keiko hadn't had time to get her key out before running back home with the guys.

Jack shook his head, sending little droplets of water everywhere, and Kimiko handed each of them a towel. She didn't want him shaking like a dog and getting everything wet. Keiko set her book bag down and rubbed her hair.

"I gotta go dry off," she said, walking to the bathroom. A few seconds later, the whir of the hairdryer could be heard. Kimiko smiled in that general direction and looked back to the boys.

Jack handed her a fair amount of papers, and she in turn gave him what she had worked on throughout the day. She had wanted to sleep all day- concussions do that, so she had set alarms on her phone for every half hour to wake her if she did. She was actually able to work on their project thanks to those alarms!

Chase took two medium stacks of papers out of a bag he had over his shoulder, and he handed them to her. "Assignment for over the weekend," he explained when he saw her face- let's just say, she looked absolutely terrified.

She pouted when he said that- of course after she gets hurt there'd be a huge assignment. Jack looked around her house and she heard him from across the room, asking, "Is this your prom dress?"

Kimiko looked and smiled- it was the pink one. "No, that's Keiko's, I told you, mine's gold and black…" she said.

Jack frowned. He looked through rooms and pulled out her dress, "This one?" he asked.

"Pretty," Chase commented from behind Kimiko. She blushed, but tried to hide it by saying that Keiko made her buy it when they saw it.

"It's really nice," Jack said, "I'll bet it looks AWESOME on you!" Kimiko thanked him for the compliment.

"We should probably go," Chase said. Kimiko blinked and looked outside-still pouring.

She quickly stopped him and argued, "You should stay until the rain at least dies down!" He raised an eyebrow at her, noticing her beat red face she was sure, so she quickly said, holding up a nonchalant hand, "It's the polite thing to do for guests…"

Jack wasted no time in relaxing on their couch, but Chase wanted to dry off a bit more, so he continued rubbing his head with the towel Kimiko gave him. He did have longer hair than Jack, so it was naturally going to be wetter…

Keiko came back out of the bathroom, her hair looking like it was never wet in the first place, and she nudged Kimiko with her elbow as Chase continued drying his hair. Kimiko, in response, nudged her harder.

Kimiko went into the kitchen to get a new icepack- her old one was officially too warm. She held it to her head and leaned against the counter, watching whatever Jack was watching on TV. Something with a guy skinning a dead goat or something. It was really gross, to be honest…

"Sorry about gym," Chase said after a moment of quiet. Kimiko blinked and looked at him funny- she had only caught half of what he said, so he repeated himself.

She blinked again. "Why are you apologizing…? You're never nice to me," she said. She wanted to hit herself for it immediately after- why was she being mean when he was being nice?

Chase looked down and said softly, "Sorry…"

Swallowing, Kimiko quickly said, "Look, I'm sorry… And gym wasn't your fault, anyway… I was clumsy, that's all…"

Jack then said, "Kimiko, you're never clumsy… I've seen you do all sorts of gymnastic stuff that requires balance. Either someone tripped you, or you couldn't see, smell, or hear."

Kimiko scowled at the back of his head- he wasn't helping! Chase looked at her and asked, "Was it because I got in your way?"

She inhaled sharply. Thinking for a moment, she replied, "Well, your hair did sorta get in my eyes…" She saw him touch his hair, so she quickly said, "But I still don't blame you!" She actually sort of shouted at him, and everyone looked at her- Keiko grinned.

Kimiko could feel her face getting hot, so she quickly picked up her homework and went to work on her assignments from Battle Tactics. She heard Jack ask what was wrong with her and Keiko saying that this was just how she was and Kimiko felt her face practically steaming with embarrassment.

She glanced out into the living room at one point and noticed Chase was looking at her. She looked back down as fast as she could, but he came over to where she was anyway. He sat next to her and offered to help.

"I'm p-pretty sure I can figure it out for myself," she replied with a bit of a nervous stutter.

"Then do you want me to hold the icepack in place?" he asked, reaching toward her. Kimiko was shaking she was so nervous. "I'm supposed to help you, remember?"

She let him take the icepack and hold it against her head. She hoped Keiko wasn't looking at them- she'd never hear the end of it then. She swallowed and tried to push the fact that Chase was right beside her away while she did her work. Occasionally, Chase would offer up help or tell her she had an answer wrong. Keiko came into the room a little while later- just what Kimiko had been dreading.

And just like she had figured, Keiko began making jokes about Kimiko's injuries and stupid things she had done.

"Keiko, shouldn't you be keeping Jack company?" Kimiko asked, glowering at her friend.

"Nah, he fell asleep," Keiko said with a grin. Kimiko scowled and scribbled her answers harder.

After a long while her homework was finally done, and the four of them were able to sit and watch TV. Jack woke up when Kimiko began rubbing his head. He was actually a pretty cool kid, even though he was a brainiac. It took another hour for the rain to finally stop, and Jack hopped to his feet. He said he needed to get to work on their project and basically ran out of their house.

Keiko giggled, "He's in a hurry, huh?"

"Guess so," Kimiko muttered, standing up and looking outside for him. She didn't see him…

Chase thanked them for letting him stay out of the rain and said he'd be back tomorrow. Kimiko smiled and waved at him as he walked away, with Keiko nudging her from behind the whole time.

"See?" she snickered, "He was totally cuddling up to you earlier…!"

Kimiko shoved her and said, "No he wasn't..!" After a brief pause, Kimiko asked, blushing deep pink, "You really think so?" what? You're not gonna blame her for fantasizing.

"Definitely," Keiko said, "He wouldn't stop looking at you. And he came over and sat next to you and offered to help you…! And he wouldn't take no for an answer- if that's not cuddling, I don't know what is…!" Kimiko blushed and squirmed with excitement at the thought of Chase possibly liking her.

**Anybody who has talked to a teenage girl with a crush knows that this is what happens. Even if the guy they like barely looks at them they flip out. Seriously… I agree with the book "He's just not that into you"… At least in situations like that…**


End file.
